


There Should Be a Proper Kiss

by willneverbeordinary



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Madancy, because I refuse to believe they didn't make out after filming the s3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It’s Hugh who finds the bottle, but it’s Mads who takes it with a grin and suggests that they try it."</i>
</p><p>They have filmed the season three finale. And, over a bottle of wine, they start talking about kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Should Be a Proper Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [April_Gabriella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/gifts).



It’s Hugh who finds the bottle, but it’s Mads who takes it with a grin and suggests that they try it.

“Mads, no. Come on, it might belong to the house owners,” Hugh says through a smile while making a grab for it but Mads holds it out of reach.

“It could belong to the set. And now it can belong to us.” Mads holds it at eye-level and tilts it back and forth in his hands, lifting an eyebrow.

Hugh laughs at him. He looks around. People are still busy outside but no one is paying any attention to them, now that they are done shooting the season three finale.

“It could be a prop?” Hugh says, raising an eyebrow of his own.

“Could be.” Mads grins.

“Fine. Okay. God, you always-“

“Always what?” Mads lowers the bottle and moves towards the kitchen.

Hugh shakes his head and follows.

“Ah, here we go.” Mads reaches for a wine glass and gives it to Hugh before taking one down for himself.

Hugh turns the glass around in his hand. It looks expensive. “You know, perhaps we should use something that won’t matter if we break it.”

Mads just looks at him.

“Or maybe, maybe drink it out of the bottle? Just?” Hugh shrugs and carefully puts the glass back.

“Savage,” Mads tells him but he does put the glass away.

“Well. If anyone should ever ask we can always say we had a glass.”

Mads grabs a corkscrew and they begin to move out of and away from the kitchen.

“When in fact we shared an entire bottle?” Mads says over his shoulder.

“Hey, I’m not going to drink a whole-“

“Half,” Mads cuts in without turning his head but Hugh can hear the smile in his voice.

He shakes his head again and knits his brow. “You’re really not that funny, do you know that?”

“I am. But you love me anyway.”

“Either way.”

“Yes.”

They come to stand almost at the same spot where they had found the wine and Hugh does another take. The crew is still carrying things, though the activity around the house has dwindled and only occasionally does anyone actually venture inside anymore.

“Out here or?” Hugh asks, eyes flitting around. He catches Mads’ slanted smile.

“Worried you’ll get caught?”

Hugh snorts at him. “We.”

“We could go somewhere private.” Mads give a shrug and scans the house.

Hugh feels his lip pull into another smile but he frowns his way through it, fighting it down. “Are you even aware of how the things you say sound sometimes or is it just a language problem thing?”

Mads says nothing, just winks at him.

Their options are the kitchen or the bedroom. Hugh is going to deny it to his dying day but the bedroom was his suggestion. He is also going to deny that his excuse was that the lights in the kitchen were too bright.

As Mads shuts the door behind them, Hugh flicks on a lamp on the nightstand which has a soft, dim light. He bites his lip and for a moment, thinking, but he shrugs mentally and leaves it the way it is.

He does opt for sitting down on the floor by the end of the bed and lean against it, however, as opposed to sitting on it.

Mads comes to stand in front of him, eyebrow raised. “Something wrong with the bed?”

“No, nothing  _wrong_. I mean, not that-.” Hugh rolls his eyes at himself and starts over. “We haven’t changed out of our scene clothes. We barely washed up. I don’t think we should make a mess of the bed.”

Mads gives a small nod and sits down next to him. He begins to open the bottle, unraveling the metal and trying to get the corkscrew in properly. “But I am always up for getting beds messy.”

Hugh laughs at him. “Yeah?”

Mads gives him a very serious look. “Oh yes.” The cork comes out of the flask with a pop. Mads smiles. “Wine?”

Hugh reaches for it and as he puts the bottle to his mouth he is aware of how his lips seal over it because he sees, in the corner of his eye, how Mads is watching and he closes his eyes then and drinks a large mouthful. He lowers the bottle slowly and turns his head to face Mads and he blinks his eyes open to Mads licking his bottom lip into his mouth. Hugh drops his gaze and doesn’t say anything when he offers the bottle back to Mads who drinks a few swallows with closed eyes and a relaxed expression. When he lowers it he keeps his eyes closed and sighs. Hugh looks away again then, picks at his nails, scratches at some dried fake blood around the cuticles. Picks at a thread in the seam of his shirt.

“Hannibal and Will should have kissed, right.” Mads voice is low and soft. He hasn’t opened his eyes yet.

Hugh takes the bottle out of his hand, his fingers sliding over Mads’ and Mads lets it go, sits up a little more and opens his eyes and looks at Hugh.

Hugh drinks.

“Because Hannibal would want to kiss Will. Three years is a long fucking time.” Mads gives a small huff of an almost laugh.

“Yeah.” He takes another chug from the bottle. And then another.

Mads tilts his head at him. “We got close, though.”

“We did. I thought it would have made sense for them to kiss. Would it have made sense of Will to kiss Hannibal?” Hugh frowns. Mads takes the bottle from him.

“Mm, we should have kissed, I wanted to kiss you for a very long time, why wouldn’t I take the chance?” Mads says, beginning to speak almost before he swallows his wine.

“Well.” Hugh frowns. “Maybe, I wasn’t really sure just yet about the kiss?”

“No?” Mads looks at him and Hugh meets his gaze.

He chews at his lip and looks down at his hands. Mads doesn’t say anything else.

The house is quiet. The room is quiet apart from the soft sounds of their breathing and the shuffles as they pass the bottle back and forth. The blood has dried on Hugh’s skin and itches uncomfortably and the smell of it is somewhat unpleasant. But he is warm from the wine and Mads is warm beside him and their shoulders are touching. He leans in a little more.

“We got closer than we were meant to in any case.” Hugh says in a low voice.

Mads turns to face him again. The light from the nightstand lamp is dim but he can see the traces of blood that are left where it had smeared from him onto Mads on one of the more intimate takes. His gaze stops for a few moments at Mads’ lips before it flicks up to his eyes.

“How would you have kissed me?” Hugh says. He has angled himself more towards Mads. His fingers have wandered away from the seams of his own clothes and are plucking at the fabric of Mads’ sweater instead.

Mads draws a breath and his eyes lift slowly from Hugh’s mouth. “Maybe I wouldn’t have kissed you? Maybe you would have kissed me?”

“Oh, you think so?” Hugh raises his eyebrows at him but his fingers grab a little more of the fabric he’s been playing with.

Mads smiles lazily. “Pretty fucking sure.”

The breath Hugh takes comes out shaky. His hand that’s not occupied with a handful of Mads’ clothes comes up to cup Mads’ face, thumb caressing his cheek. For a moment he just gazes at the man. He breathes in as Mads breathes out and he feels a hand tugging at his shirt in turn, fingers clutching and holding on tightly. When he presses his lips to Mads’, the man breathes in sharply through his nose and tugs at Hugh and Hugh tries to press himself closer, despite the awkward angle. It’s a closed-mouthed thing, though, but it feels as if it could easily slip into more. But Hugh pulls back, leaving it at ‘maybe’s’ and ‘what if’s.’

Not that he gets far because Mads surges in and kisses him in earnest. With teeth, with tongue, in a flurry of taste of too many cigarettes and the slightly sour tang of wine. They both smell of the blood and of dried sweat and the angle is really bad and Hugh has honestly had better kisses. Though, if he’s really honest, it’s one of the most exciting ones. He breaks it once more with a breathy little laugh, leans his forehead against Mads’ while Mads tries to silently cox him into more kissing.

“You know,” Hugh mumbles breathily. “I’m sure no one would mind if we made a mess of the bed, just a little bit.”

Mads smiles. Hugh laughs at him.

“Not a huge mess, Mads.” Hugh headbutts him gently.

“Whatever you say,” Mads agrees and Hugh trusts him even with that gleam in his eyes and the tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips.

But he certainly  _does not_  trust himself.

“Okay.” His lips skip off into a jumpy smile. “Okay, come on.”

Yet he drags them both onto the bed, Mads following so easily and something contracts at that in a flutter in the pit of Hugh’s stomach. They curl up facing each other and end up with legs tangled together, hands always moving, fingers trying to touch skin yet shyly only really daring to grasp at fabric. Hugh breathes in shakily as Mads breathes out and he thinks about ‘what if’s’ and he thinks about ‘could have’ and, maybe, he does think about ‘wants to.’

“Would Will and Hannibal have ended up here?” Hugh mumbles, thumb stroking over Mads’ bottom lip.

Mads draws the digit into his mouth, a light suction before releasing it. Hugh closes his eyes and focuses on breathing.

“It depends on if Will wanted to kiss Hannibal as much as you wanted to kiss me, right,” Mads says through a little smile and kisses the pad of Hugh’s finger still at his lips.

Hugh doesn’t answer and they are both quiet for a while, just breathing and making tiny, tiny shifts of their bodies, small twitches of wanting more but holding back.

“The sun is going to be up soon.” Hugh gently moves his hand away from Mads’ lips.

Mads grabs a hold of the hand he just moved. “I know.”

“We should-“ Hugh makes a half-hearted motion to move yet remains where he is.

“Yeah.” Mads doesn’t even pretend to move.

The bottle lies empty and forgotten at the foot of the bed. The crew is likely done, or will very soon be done in any case, with packing everything away. The sun will soon rise. They will have to move. They will have to go back to not seeing each other for very long stretches of time. But not just yet. They have a few more minutes left to spend in each other’s arms. A few more minutes of balancing of the edge of ‘what if?’ trusting that they won’t misstep and fall.

Hugh kisses Mads again and looks into familiar eyes which look back at him through heavy eyelids and he thinks that maybe it’s already way, way too late. Maybe he isn’t walking a tightrope because, when he looks at Mads, when their lips touch, Hugh sure does feel like he has already fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> April_Gabriella suggested I should write this, therefore it's dedicated to her!
> 
> That's part of the reason this exists. The other part is the fact that at the San Diego Comic-con panel 2015, [Hugh answered the question of what had been their favourite behind the scenes moment.](https://youtu.be/JlOF58zV6BE?t=37m40s) He said it was after having shot the season 3 finale they found a bottle of wine and had a glass. 
> 
> _"It was like a long overnight shoot, Mads and myself, and Richard and others around, and about four or five in the morning I remember- We were filming in someone's house, I believe it was a prop, let's say it belonged to us, but we found a bottle of wine. And it was just really nice wine! No, that's not the story. And we sat there, and, you know, the sun was threatening to come up, you know, we were running out of time, we were exhausted, and we kind of had a glass of wine together. And that was just a wonderful moment"_
> 
> Basically, for this fic, I just took that idea and I ran with it and here we are.


End file.
